For many products, either product display shelves or product hanging projections have been used to support and display products in retail stores for selection by consumers. This is especially true of the many smaller products that are suitable for display, but are not generally self supporting. In addition, it is known to use what is generally referred to as a product dump table for visually displaying products in an attention drawing manner within a retail environment.
Product dump tables are typically formed to have a side wall that terminates in a top edge. The top edge of the side wall is adjacent a product receiving cavity in which products may be placed in quantity so as to be readily visually apparent to a customer walking through a retail store. But the side wall of the product dump table serves little purpose other than forming the product receiving cavity.
In most cases, product dump tables are placed in what is generally referred to as a power aisle. The power aisle is typically at the front of a retail store through which every customer must walk to proceed to other areas of the store where specifically targeted items for purchase are located. Thus, the power aisle is a heavy traffic location ideal for impulse purchases that greatly enhance profitability.
In the past, power aisle dump tables have been very successful in increasing impulse purchases by customers. The fact that essentially every customer of a retail store must pass by power aisle dump tables where such items will be visually displayed means that additional profits can be easily derived as a result of purchases that would not otherwise have been made by customers had such products not been presented to them in this manner. While power aisle dump tables are known profit generating equipment, the side walls of such tables have been wasted space.
In this connection, the power aisle dump tables are typically set up as an open top product display usually positioned in an “island” fashion which permits the customer to freely walk around them. Thus, while power aisle dump tables are highly functional, the side walls of these tables have not been used in any satisfactory manner to cause further profit generation within the retail environment.
For the foregoing reasons, there has been a need for a store lead-in fixture for a product dump table to maximize profit generation from such equipment.